


Fake Friends

by slashersmasherlover



Category: Child's Play, Child's Play | Chucky (Movies 1998-2017)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Violence, some fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: A murderer is on the loose, and your “friends” sacrifice you to save their own skin. Luckily for you, the murderer gives you a couple more options.
Relationships: Chucky/Reader, Chucky/You
Kudos: 14





	Fake Friends

You were on a vacation with a few friends when it happened. A murderer entered the house you were staying in and brutally murdered the owners. You and your friends decided to stick together, hiding in a cramped closet. You were furthest from the door, so when the murderer found you guys, your “friends” made it out, but shut the door on you so that you were face to face with—a doll?!  
“Damn, that’s a dick move. Want to get revenge?” it spoke, offering up a small knife.  
“What’s the best-case scenario here? I kill them all, and you run away, framing it all on me? No way,” you replied.  
“You’re a lot smarter than I thought. But would you rather me just murder you right here?”  
Taking a brief moment to think, you replied, “No. If I kill them, will you promise to kill me right after?”  
He thought it over for a minute before holding out his hand. “Deal. And by the way, the name’s Chucky.”  
“Y/N,” you replied. “And how will they not trace it to me?”  
“Well…I could pin it on you after you’re dead. Or you could find a good pair of gloves. It’s up to you.”  
“Better than not being known, I guess,” you said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a writing prompt


End file.
